Amy Handlin
Amy Handlin (born January 28, 1956) is an American Republican Party politician, who serves in the New Jersey General Assembly, where she represents the 13th legislative district, having taken office on January 10, 2006. Handlin filled the seat of fellow Republican Joseph Azzolina whom she defeated in the June 2005 GOP primary.Donohue, Joe. "Voters unseat two assemblymen: Handlin beats GOP veteran Azzolina as Epps ousts Democrat Chiappone in primaries", The Star-Ledger, June 8, 2005. Accessed August 1, 2007. "Republicans in the 13th Legislative District, which includes parts of Monmouth and Middlesex counties, ousted Assemblyman Joseph Azzolina. The primary ends the long career of the 79-year-old Azzolina, who first won election in 1966 and has served 24 years in several stints in the lower house. The supermarket owner and Navy veteran lost to Monmouth County Freeholder Amy Handlin after county Republicans dropped him from the ticket earlier this year." In the Assembly, Handlin serves on the Education Committee and the Judiciary Committee. Handlin was elected to the Monmouth County Board of Chosen Freeholders in 1989 and re-elected in 1992, 1995, 1998, 2001 and 2004. Previously, she served as Deputy Mayor and Township Committeewoman in Middletown Township. Handlin is a former Commissioner on the New Jersey State Commission on Higher Education and Chair of Monmouth County's Communities Against Tobacco Coalition. Named 2003 Elected Official of the Year by the Northern Monmouth Chamber of Commerce, she has also been honored by the American Cancer Society of New Jersey, Prevention First, 180:Turning Lives Around and many other public health organizations for her work to reduce teen smoking."Freeholder Handlin honored for anti-tobacco efforts", Allentown Examiner, December 29, 2000. Accessed April 24, 2008. Handlin has also served on the boards of the New Jersey League of Women Voters and the American Association of University Women, among others. She is a past recipient of the Legislative Award of the New Jersey Environmental Federation, the Humanitarian Award of Brandeis University Women, the Rose and Scroll Award of the New Jersey Association of Women Business Owners, and numerous other citations for civic leadership. Handlin, the author of the 1998 book Whatever Happened to the Year of the Woman? Why Women Still Aren't Making It to the Top in Politics,Currey, Virginia. "Whatever Happened to the Year of the Woman? Why Women Still Aren't Making It to the Top in Politics.", Perspectives on Political Science, June 1999. Accessed April 24, 2008. has also been a columnist for the New Jersey Reporter, a public-affairs magazine. A founding member and former Chair of the Monmouth County Advisory Commission on Women, Handlin is a member of the national board of the Jewish Council for Public Affairs and Vice President of Community Relations for the Jewish Federation of Greater Monmouth County. A past Chair of the Central Jersey Israel EXPO, she has also co-chaired the United Jewish Communities' Northeast Leadership Conference. She is currently Associate Professor of Marketing at Monmouth University and a former Senior Fellow at the Center for the Study of Public Issues. Handlin received a B.A. in 1977 from Harvard University, holds an MBA from Columbia University awarded in 1979 and a Ph.D. in Marketing from New York University in 1991.Assemblywoman Handlin's legislative web page, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed February 21, 2008. Handlin resides in Middletown Township, where she lives with husband David, son Daniel and daughter Rebecca.Assembly Member Amy H. Handlin, Project Vote Smart. Accessed August 10, 2007. Handlin was one of the main proponents of the ban enacted in 2007 on consumption of alcohol in the PNC Bank Arts Center parking lots.Herget, Alison and Biese, Alex. "Officials ban booze in arts-center lots", Home News Tribune. August 18, 2007. Accessed August 18, 2007. "Assemblywoman Amy Handlin, R-Monmouth, who brought the issue to the public's attention earlier this year, said a zero-tolerance policy is the only way to go." District 13 Each of the forty districts in the New Jersey Legislature has one representative in the New Jersey Senate and two members in the New Jersey General Assembly. The other representatives from the 13th District for the 2012-2013 Legislative Session are: *Senator Joseph M. Kyrillos, and *Assemblyman Declan O'Scanlon References External links *Assemblywoman Handlin's legislative web page, New Jersey Legislature *''New Jersey Legislature financial disclosure forms'' - 2010 2009 2008 2007 2006 2005 *Monmouth County Freeholder biography *Assembly Member Amy H. Handlin, Project Vote Smart Category:1956 births Category:Living people Category:Columbia University alumni Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Monmouth University faculty Category:Members of the New Jersey General Assembly Category:New Jersey city council members Category:New Jersey County Freeholders Category:New Jersey Republicans Category:New York University alumni Category:People from Middletown Township, New Jersey Category:Women state legislators in New Jersey